Quem tem um amigo de verdade, tem tudo
by LovesFangirling
Summary: Steve segue a sua vida após a separação da Catherine. McDanno Slash fic. I do not own the characters and Hawaii Five-0
1. Chapter 1

Como costume todos os dias de manhã antes de irem trabalhar, Danny ia todos os dias visitar Steve, após a saída da Catherine da vida dele. Steve e Catherine estavam oficialmente separados, após um relacionamento de anos sem amor e sem química.

"Sim, Danny. Estou ótimo!" Era a resposta que Steve dava todos os dias quando Danny num ato de preocupação o visitava.

"Aparentemente estás, mas gostaria de saber se no fundo estás bem ou mal. Somos amigos, Steve. Podes sempre contar comigo para o que for"

"Acredita em mim. Estou ótimo! Não sinto saudades nenhumas da Catherine, pelo contrário foi um peso que saiu das minhas costas. Danny, ter-te a ti é ter tudo o que eu preciso na vida. Amo-te, Danno, desde que te conheci!" Steve estava a lidar muito bem com a ausência da Catherine, a vida dele era normal e ele nem demostrava sinais de saudades e de tristeza. Steve nunca amou a Catherine, como amava o Danny.

"Se me amas desde que me conheceste, explica-me porquê que continuaste com a Catherine. Porque não acabaste tudo com ela para ficares comigo?" Danny exigiu explicações.

"Danny, é complicado!"

"Ok, fácil ou complicado, quero que me contes tudo. Porquê que andaste a viver um relacionamento fachada com a Catherine?" Danny não parecia convencido com as desculpas esquivas e "complicadas" do Steve "Não me venhas com desculpas, que nada me convence. Eu conheço-te bem" disse num tom firme e assertivo, que acabou por fazer o Steve confessar.

Steve não tinha coragem para contar a verdade do seu passado a ninguém, especialmente a Danny, até àquele momento que o amigo exigiu a verdade. Suspirou. "Ok, Danny! É o seguinte: quando conheci a Catherine, a nossa relação era meramente profissional e ela namorava com o Billy, tu conheceste-o, e eu tive um fraquinho por ela, nada demais. Passados uns meses, ela e o Billy acabaram e ela apaixonou-se por mim …"

"E onde começou exatamente o vosso namoro, se isto posso chamar?" Danny interrompeu-o.

"Deixa-me continuar!" pediu Steve "Ela apaixonou-se por mim e eu tinha um fraquinho por ela; e eu deixei-me levar pelo fraquinho. Mas no dia em que te conheci, percebi que não era ela quem eu queria. Danny, só não a deixei, porque o culpado disto tudo fui eu. Eu fui um fraco que me deixei levar por uma paixoneta" Pela primeira vez, abriu-se com alguém sobre o passado do seu relacionamento frio e desonesto com a Catherine Rollins. E, esse alguém, é o seu amigo de verdade, Danny Williams.

"Estás a gozar, Steve? Acabaste por te magoar a ti mesmo ao viver aquela relação sem amor. E, meu amigo, deverias ter sido mais assertivo na altura e dizeres não!"

"Eu sei, eu sei! Se eu soubesse o que sei hoje, jamais me comprometeria com ela" Steve começou a chorar ao lembrar dos erros do passado. Ele não quis deixar Catherine, somente para não magoar os sentimentos dela, por causa dos erros dele.

"Pois é meu amigo, já faz meses que ela não dá notícias. Começo a achar, que ela já te esqueceu e seguiu a vida dela com alguém. Se ela realmente gostasse de ti, não achas que ela te ligaria todos os dias?" Danny chamou Steve à razão.

"Tens razão! Fui palerma em me preocupar se magoava os sentimentos dela, estando eu a magoar os meus. Mas de certo modo, não quero saber dela. Se ela seguiu com alguém; bom pra ela. Eu também vou seguir com a minha vida!" Steve, a chorar, admitiu os seus erros e mostrou determinação em seguir em frente com a sua vida, com o seu amado.

Danny abraçou Steve e confortou-o "Ok, Steve! Não chores! Toda a gente comete erros. Não te sintas mal por ela; só prova que tu és boa pessoa e com bom coração e ela é uma traidora. Além disso, na altura não podias prever o futuro. Ouve Steve, não te condeno pelos erros do passado, nem foi minha intenção fazer-te chorar, apenas quero saber a verdade. Além disso, podes sempre contar comigo seja para o que for"

Ouvir estas simples palavras vindas de alguém tão especial foram confortantes para Steve. Nunca ninguém o queria tão bem como o Danny. Danny era a única pessoa no mundo que nunca traiu o Steve e sempre lhe foi fiel.

O telemóvel do Steve tocou, o dever chamava-lhes. Antes de sair de casa, Danny deu um grande beijo apaixonado na boca do Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve e Danny regressaram à casa do Steve, após um caso árduo resolvido com sucesso. Já era noite e hora de jantar. Traziam dois grandes hots dogs para comer na praia privada da casa.

Os dois estavam esfomeados "Vamos jantar? Estou cheio de fome". "Idem. Foi um caso e peras! Estou ansioso por meter os dentes neste delicioso hot dog"

Os dois sentaram-se nas cadeiras da praia do Steve e enquanto comiam observavam as ondas. Enquanto jantavam conversavam.

"Danny, tenho uma coisa para te perguntar …"

"Tudo o que quiseres, mas esquece de uma vez por todas o eu passado com a Catherine. O passado está enterrado, ela saiu da tua vida; agora só te resta olhar para o futuro" Danny interrompeu Steve.

"Esse assunto morreu e ficou enterrado hoje de manhã. O que te queria perguntar é se queres vir viver comigo. Além disso, tenho uma cama demasiado grande para uma pessoa. Preciso de companhia à noite"

Danny ficou sem reação por uns momentos e quando voltou a si sentiu um misto de sentimentos: ora de alegria, ora de indecisão. A proposta era boa, mas Danny tinha uma entrave, as regras McGarrett "Steve, agradeço a oferta, mas acho que não me vou dar bem com as tuas regras"

"Quais regras? Se aceitares a casa vai ser tanto minha, como tua. Vamos pagar as despesas a meias. Afinal de contas somos um casal"

O loirinho concordou com as condições "Ok, parece-me justo. Convite aceite"

Entretanto acabaram de comer o hot dog. Steve ofereceu ao amado um charuto para comemorar o evento. Danny aceitou. Antes de fumarem os dois deram um beijo na boca.

"Steve, obrigado por tudo. Não tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto"

"Ora essa Danny, hoje de manhã estiveste comigo quando eu mais precisei. Não só hoje, mas sempre" Steve teve uma recaída e veio-lhe lágrimas aos olhos só de lembrar o assunto da manhã.

"Ei ei ei! Não vais começar com as pieguices outra vez. Poupa-me!"

"Tens razão! Mas eu não consigo ultrapassar isto? Juro que tenho tentado"

"Anda cá! Encosta a tua cabeça no meu ombro e ouve com atenção o que te tenho para dizer" Danny acariciou e deu beijos no cabelo castanho do seu amor, enquanto este chorava "Começo a achar que andas com falta de algo. E já faz um tempo que não fazemos nada"

"Pois é!" Steve concordou com Danny. Com certeza, faltavam-lhe momentos mais íntimos com o seu amado.

"Agora, faz me um favor: para de chorar de uma vez por todas. Quantas vezes tenho que insistir que esse assunto morreu hoje de manhã? Até tu próprio disseste"

"Vou fazer um esforço; mas lembra-te que não sou assim tão forte e machão como todos me julgam. Também tenho o meu lado mais fraco e sentimental". Steve também prometeu que ia esquecer o assunto e acabar com as lamúrias.

"Ai Steve, Steve! Só de te aturar, até já me deu fome"

"Danny, tenho salsichas e pão no frigorífico. Estás à vontade para te servires de tudo o que eu tenho"

O loiro baixinho mostrou os seus altos dotes culinários e arrasou. Pegou nas coisas e fez dois hot dogs especiais e atípicos, um para si e outro para o Steve – levava pão, tomate, alface, e uma vez que, na verdade Steve não tinha salsichas, improvisou com linguiça. E ingrediente principal: carinho no que fazia. Estava excelente.

"Danny, os teus hot dogs são do melhor" disse isto ao enquanto lambia os dedos. "Nem eu consigo fazê-los assim tão bons" Steve aprovou, nunca ele tinha comido tão delicioso hot dog na sua vida.

"Obrigado por gostares!" Danny sentiu-se lisonjeado e ao mesmo tempo brincou "Mas para próxima trazemos pizza ou lasanha. Nem sempre me apetece fazer e comer hot dogs"

Passada cerca de meia hora, eles começavam a sentirem-se cansados. Um dia duro de trabalho e problemas pessoais já pediam uma boa noite de sono.

"Danny, o chico escuro está a chegar. Vou dormir. Ficas aqui no sofá a ver televisão?"

"Não, eu vou-me embora. Também preciso de uma boa noite de sono"

"Não, Danny, não vás, por favor!" Steve implorou "Dorme comigo!"

"Ok ok! Eu fico, porque o meu menino anda carente e se eu disser não, ele vai chorar por todos os cantos da casa" Danny gozou (no sentido positivo) com o Steve.

"Obrigado Danny. És um amor! Amo-te!"

Os dois subiram as escadas e foram dormir. Antes de se deitarem, o loirinho e o moreninho deram um beijo apaixonado de boa noite na boca.


End file.
